A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to an improved headgear for holding breathing apparatus in position adjacent a face of a person during sleep for treating sleep apnea.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are aware of a prior art headgear for sleep apnea treatment apparatus comprising a T-shaped rear portion, a T-shaped front portion releasably attached to the T-shaped rear portion to form a shell or cap for the head, and a chin strap releasably attached to the assembled shell. Two adjustable loops are fixed along an outer surface of a longitudinal leg of the T-shaped front portion for holding an oxygen feeder tube. The various components of the prior art headgear are made from a stretchable layered fabric having an inner layer of lycra, and an outer layer of nylon each adhered to a middle layer of neoprene, with hook-and-loop fastening elements being sewn at various locations for attachment purposes.
In this headgear of the prior art, a pair of opposite lateral segments of a latitudinal leg of the T-shaped rear portion include elongated loop pads sewn to an inner surface thereof, and a horizontal leg of the T-shaped front portion includes a single elongated hook pad sewn to an outer surface thereof for receiving the loop pads on each opposite lateral segment of the rear portion to form a closed loop about the head. Drawbacks of this design include the fact that part of the loop pads on the inner surface of the horizontal leg of the T-shaped rear portion are in contact with skin and can cause discomfort or irritation, and the adhesive used to bond to the neoprene causes an allergic reaction in a significant number of wearers.